1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to absorbent articles such as paper diapers or sanitary napkins, absorbent bodies for use in absorbent articles.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, as an absorbent body for use in a body fluid absorbent article, there has been generally used one where super absorbent polymer particles are dispersed and held in an airformed core of pulp short fibers (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In such an absorbent body according to the conventional absorbent body, in order to meet requirements for light saving and thinning, at present, there is no way but to reduce the amount of fibers in the absorbent body.
However, when the use amount of pulp is reduced, the bulk of the absorbent body decreases conspicuously, and the absorbent body loses body, and accordingly, its sense of use is deteriorated, and its absorption performance declines and leakage occurs, and other troubles occur. Accordingly, there are limitations in making the conventional absorbent body light saving or thinning, and fundamental improvements are desired. (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-65300)